CherishCherish
by MyAntarcticHeart
Summary: Just an AU scene that kept playing out in my head whenever I listened to the song. I know that everyone says that Human Nature is the official OTP song but I think Cherish/Cherish is their ultimate love song to each other. Quinn/Joe is obviously in this as well. Thanks,


**I have had an odd obsession with Cherish/Cherish ever since I've heard it. You have no idea how many Samcedes scenes have played in my head while listening to it. For the purposes of good drama, Sam and Mercedes haven't gotten back together yet. I hope you like it(:**

They were standing behind the large curtain, waiting for their call. The four had agreed to sing their popular song after Mr. Schue had approached them about it. He was dying to take Ms. Pillsbury to her very first country fair (why it was happening in Lima, no one knew,) and had wanted the New Directions to perform her favorite songs, the God Squad mash up being one of them. Quinn was waiting for her call first since she sung the first verse. The four teens stood in their positions, the tension there nearly palpable. Between Quinn kissing Puck while dating Joe and Mercedes needing some time off, everyone was experiencing a shift in their (would be) significant other. Quinn, feeling guilty about what happened, continued to treat Joe like a fragile child and Joe was just plain confused. Their relationship now resembled that of a mother being overprotective of her tarantula headed son.

Mercedes and Sam's situation was more difficult. Sam had tried his damn hardest to respect her wishes and give her some space, but the girl was looking more and more gorgeous everyday. It had already been hard not to kiss and hug her in the hallways at school but now that school was out and summer kicked in, her pretty little cotton dresses and revealing shirts were _not _helping his cause. Add that to all those country bumpkins trying to get close to his girl **(A/N: hypocrite)**. Hell. To. The. No.

Mercedes was officially ready to get back together with Sam. She had been since he had taken that video of her singing 'Disco Inferno'. The only things that stood in her way was her pride- she's a girl, why must _she _ask?- and her shame –why would a sweet guy like Sam take her back after all that?- and it plagued her thoughts pretty much 24/7.

The result of all those scattered emotions were the two continuously sending longing looks in each other's direction.

Yep, they were a tense group.

"On in 5… 4… 3… 2…"

The music began and Quinn's grip on the mike visibly tightened as she stepped onto the stage and placed her mike in its stand. All her anxieties were masked by an easy, honeydew smile.

_Cherish is the word I used to describe,_

_All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside,_

A moment later, Sam and Joe had burst onto the stage with similar looks of charm and harmonized flawlessly.

_You don't know how many times I wished that I had told you,_

_(Cherish the thought)_

Mercedes sang from behind the curtain along with Quinn in perfect unison.

_You don't know how many times I wished that I could hold you,_

_(Cherish the thought)_

_You don't know how many times I wished that I could mold you into someone who could_

_ (Oooh,)_

Yearning colored each person's tone as they sang in four part harmony.

_Cherish the thought of always having you here by my side,_

_Oh baby I,_

And finally, Mercedes was cued to go in. She walked in and momentarily blinded by the sunlight, making her appear slightly dizzy. Sam moaned as he took in his girl. Her walk was slow and sultry and maybe just a bit drunken but it just added to the appeal. Her lids were heavy on her eyes as she begun her verse:

_Perish is the word that more than applies,_

_To the hope in my heart each time I realize…_

She and Quinn did this cute little dance with them placing their hands over their heart and pulsed them as if they were trying to imitate the beat.

_Ooh,_

_You don't know how many times I wished that I had told you,_

_ (Cherish the thought)_

_You don't know how many times I wished that I could hold you,_

_ (Cherish the thought,)_

_You don't know how many times I wished that I could mold you into someone who could_

_ (Ooooh,)_

Sam and Quinn took over,

_Cherish the thought of always having you hear by my side,_

'Just like old times,' Mercedes thought bitterly as she listened to the two blondes' voices mesh well together.

_Oh baby I_

_Who? You?_

Trying to get as far away from the duo as possible, Mercedes grabbed her mike out of it's stand and skipped off the stage with a deceptively bright smile. She made her way over to the large group of their ND friends dancing in the huge crowd.

_Can't get away I won't let you, oh no,_

_Who? You?_

Quinn chased after her and grabbed her hand as she sang the next lyrics to her estranged friend,

_I could never forget to,_

_Cherish is the word I used to remind me of…_

_Your love_

And just like that, their relationship was repaired. No more awkward attempts at small talk when the two bumped into each other.

The guys followed after their respective women as the two girls moved apart to sing to other parts of the crowd.

_You don't know how many times I wished that I told you,_

_ (Cherish the thought)_

Sam snuck up behind an unsuspecting Mercedes and snaked an arm around her waist, then proceeded to pull her closer.

_You don't know how many times I wished that I could hold you,_

_ (Cherish the thought)_

Joe grabbed Quinn's hand, lying limp by her side as she sung to the audience and twirled her around, eliciting a surprised giggle from the girl.

_You don't know how many times I wished that I could mold you into someone who could _

_ (Oooooh, ohhh)_

Again, Sam and Quinn sung together but Mercedes wasn't worried. Quinn was obviously head over heels in love with Teen Jesus and Sam was here nuzzling _her _neck.

_Cherish the thought_

Joe took over Sam's voice

_Of always having you_

Finally, Sam and Mercedes serenaded each other,

_Here by my side, oh baby I…_

The two pairs continued to alternate phrases

_Cherish the joy, you keep bringing it_

_Into my life, I'm always singing it…_

The couples danced their ways back onto the stage on opposite sides.

_Cherish the strength you've got the power…_

_To make me feel good, and baby I_

_Perish the thought of ever leaving_

_I never would!_

Sam and Mercedes belted the phrase and smiled at the loud cheer it received. Not to be outdone, Joe sang

_You don't know how many times, ooh_

_(You don't know how many times I wished that I had told you)_

_ ((Cherish the thought))_

_You don't know how many times I wished that I could hold you_

_ (Cherish the thought)_

_ (Yeah)_

_You don't know how many times I wished that I mold you into someone who could_

The four got together for one last phrase of harmony as they returned to their evenly spaced out mikes,

_Cherish me as much as I cherish you,_

_Cherish the thought_

_Oooh,_

Joe and Sam caught each other's glance before nodding, silently communicating. They grabbed their girls and planted smacking kisses on their lips, gaining a deafening cheer in response.

The couples definitely cherished their relationships.

**Fun!**

**So much fun! I was listening to the song the whole time and just typing everything that came to mind.**

**If you guys have anymore Samcedes song requests that you'd like for me to do, just put it in your review or pm me. I hoped you enjoyed reading it because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it!**

**Thanks so much, Ree.**


End file.
